A conventional bulk silicon transistor may accommodate high voltages. More specifically, when a high voltage is applied across such a conventional bulk silicon transistor, the transistor may reduce the high voltage such that the transistor operates using a typical voltage range. However, conventional silicon-on-insulator (SOI) transistors typically cannot accommodate high voltages. Consequently, the many benefits of SOI transistors cannot be realized in high-voltage applications.